A method is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,078 to avoid surface reflections which are visible to an observer on the surface of an electronic display which is mounted on the dashboard of a vehicle. This known method makes use of the fact that the windows of a vehicle are located relatively high up in relation to the dashboard and that the light which enters into the car can therefore be reflected in small quantities to the observer's position if the surface of the display screen is angled such that it forms an angle which is less than 90.degree. in relation to the light path from the observer's eye to the surface of the information screen and further that it forms an angle less than 90.degree. in relation to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. The main part of the reflected light path is in such a case reflected to a region which is lower than the observation position. This known method accordingly minimizes the majority of the direct reflections which could bother the observer. In addition to this measure, the outer surface of the electronic display screen is provided with a polarizing filter to reduce to a certain extent indirect reflections in the display screen.
A polarizing filter reduces however only a small quantity of the indirect reflected light and is accordingly not a perfectly satisfactory solution. The risk thus remains that even with such a known device a reflection which is disturbing for the driver can arise in the surface of the electronic display screen.
A known method to totally avoid disturbing reflections, even indirect reflections, is shown in DE-C-32 25 362. In this method the display is placed in a shielded recess sunk into the dashboard. Such a solution is however not preferred due to size, difficulties of use and cost reasons.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method and a device to minimize initial surface reflections which can be reflected from the surroundings via the reflecting surface of an electronic display screen in the direction towards a given observation position in which the display screen is arranged above a base, preferably mounted on the dashboard in a vehicle.